This invention pertains to machines and methods of a type involved in packaging rolls of coins after they have been wrapped.
Heretofore, several types of containers hereinafter referred to solely as "boxes" though it is to be understood that the term "boxes" is deemed to include containers of various types for use as described, including four sides, a bottom and a top in which the top portion is open for filling. In packaging rolls of coins into boxes for shipment between banks, for example, and to customers of banks, the procedure for loading the boxes with rolls of coins must be such as to prevent the box from giving the appearance of having been completely filled with coins when, in fact, some rolls may be missing.
For example, as shown in FIG. 8, a box of a type presently used is shown in which only ten rolls are visible when the box is loaded. One means of verifying the contents of the box could be to unload the box and re-count the rolls. Another approach has been to weigh the box after it is filled and then compare the weight with the standard weight for a box and its complete contents since it is possible to insert other material in the box beneath the top row of rolls to cause the top row of rolls to give a false appearance that the box is full. However, with the added weighing procedure, it is still possible to supply a weight equal to the missing rolls.
A similar problem exists in a box of the type shown in FIG. 9. However, when using a box of the type shown in FIG. 1, the ends of all rolls of coins will be visible to an inspector for verification simply by opening the lid of the box.
Loading boxes of the kind shown in FIG. 1 in many instances has required manual insertion of the rolls, and this, of course, requires a substantial and expensive labor force. According to the present invention, a means involving relatively limited manual labor and limited effort or exertion on the part of the operator who loads the boxes has been shown.